It's Not Fair
by KnightMysterio
Summary: The dying thoughts of Organization XIII... And the amusement of the Mistress of all evil...Rated T for some language near the end.


+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
_**It's Not Fair  
**By KnightMysterio_  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Author's Note: All characters copyrighted to Disney and Square-Enix, and are used for non-profit amusement reasons._

_I.) The Superior_

It's not fair.

It's not fair to me, not fair to the two of you… And more importantly it's not fair to my Organization.

God, why couldn't I see it? That accursed Keyblade… The knights…

Aqua… Ven… My brother and sister… In every way possible, I have betrayed you….

Braig… Dilan… Even… Aeleus… Ienzo… I damned all of you with my actions…

Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene… I'm sorry for cursing you with such a deplorable fate…

Sora… Riku… I'm sorry for everything my Heartless and I have put you through…

I remember everything. The Keyblade unlocked it all. I remember my true name, not Xemnas, not Xehanort…

I remember every sin I committed…

I welcome my death…

I can only hope that Ansem follows me soon… Cursed old fool, you didn't have to turn those innocents into our assassins…

My only consolation is that I'll see you again in Hell, Ansem…

And to my Organization…

My friends…

I only hope that someday you can forgive me…

_II.) The Freeshooter_

Heh.

It's strange, really.

Before I became a Nobody, death really didn't concern me. I was a veteran soldier in the Radiant Garden military before the injury that cost me my eye forced me out of service. Death, to me, was just a part of life.

When I became a Nobody, when I stopped being Braig and started being Xigbar, death became meaningless.

Why does the fact that I'm dying now frighten me so?

Roxas… No, Sora. Roxas is gone…

And soon I will be, too…

Damn Xemnas… He knew all along that none of us could match Sora… Not even Roxas himself could beat him, if what Saix saw in his vision was real…

Why I am I not bleeding?

This isn't right.

The beating I took… And the sharp 'teeth' of the Keyblade… Looks to be an Ultima Weapon…

This is not right.

Where is the blood? A soldier shouldn't die like this, just fading into darkness…

Where is my blood?

Where is…

No…

_III.) The Whirlwind Lancer_

It's funny, really…

I thought I was invincible, that I knew everything.

And yet in the end, I was wrong.

About everything.

I thought, as Dilan, that we could control the darkness.

I thought that we could keep the newer members under control.

I thought Beast would choose the rose over Belle, and yet as he was charging towards me, he was clearly focused on getting the girl back.

I thought I could hold the girl, but she winded me with an elbow and stole the enchanted rose from my grasp.

I thought I could defeat Sora and his friends…

And in the end, I see the shadows coming to claim me…

Was I wrong about Xemnas, too? Was Marluxia right all along?

Has everything I've done meant nothing at all?

I just don't know…

And now I never will…

_IV.) The Chilly Academic_

This is insane.

I shouldn't be feeling this sort of panic. I shouldn't be so terrified.

I'm a NOBODY, dammit! No heart, no feelings!!

And yet I'm so, so frightened…

He's come to kill me. No, he was SENT to kill me.

Damn Marluxia…

Oh God. Oh God, I don't want to die…

His flames… Axel's power… Like a nightmare…

Heheheh… Looks like that runt Demyx was right all along... We can feel after all…

But why… why do I have to feel THIS?!

Please... Sora. Donald. Goofy. Anybody!!!

HELP ME!!!

I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!

PLEASSEEAAAGGGGHHH!!!!!!

IT HURRRRRRTTTSSS!!!!

help me…

it hurts so much…

please, someone… make it stop burning…

_V.) The Silent Hero_

Pain.

I can't remember the last time I felt pain.

I'm not bleeding, so it's hard to tell where I was struck.

But I can see the shadows coming to claim me…

I'm dying…

_He _murdered me again…

Damn him…

I should have accepted Marluxia's offer when he came to the three of us…

But like an idiot, I thought that my friend's better qualities had gotten into his Nobody, and that he could give us Hearts again…

Xehanort…

I stare into his face, seeing the amused scorn of our former associate there, the man who stole our master's name and turned this child of darkness into his host…

Damn you, Xehanort…

And damn me for ever believing in you…

_VI.) The Cloaked Schemer_

All my plans…

Everything ruined…

I thought I could foresee every circumstance…

But then that damn clone…

It hurts so badly…

This feeling of being drained… It's far worse than any amount of emptiness my non-existent life could bring me…

Damn Axel…

Damn clone…

Hurts…

Xemnas…

You said we'd get our hearts back…

You lied to us…

It hurts so much…

Damn clone…

Just let me fade so the pain can stop…

_VII.) The Luna Diviner_

No…

Kingdom Hearts… Where is my heart?

Why have you forsaken us all?

You show me visions… You give me hope…

And now I'm dying…

Why…

Where is… my heart…

I don't want to die empty…

I don't want…

to die…

alone…

_VIII.) The Flurry Of Dancing Flames_

He's so much like him… He's exactly how I imagined Roxas to be with his heart, as bright and full of life as the light he commanded…

My friend… My little brother… I'm glad I met you, Roxas.

Burns…

I wonder if Vexen was hurting this badly when I killed him…

It's my own fault…

Roxas…

I'm going to Hell now…

I've betrayed too many people to ever get above…

Or maybe I'll get lucky and cease to exist…

I hope you can find peace…

My friend…

My brother…

I'm sorry I couldn't help you more…

I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend to you…

I…

_IX.) The Melodious Nocturne_

I told them I wasn't cut out for this.

I told them I told them I told them.

And now I'm dying.

Dammit, it's not fair.

Roxas was obviously lost to us. Why was everyone so obsessed with bringing him back?

We've all read Vexen's notes. It'd take longer, but we didn't need Roxas OR Sora to finish Kingdom Hearts.

I may not be the brightest bulb in the world, but even _I_ could see that.

I never liked the twerp anyway.

This is just one more reason to…

God, why did those have to be my last words…

This isn't how a musician should die…

I wish…

I wish I could do just one more performance…

One more song…

Is that too much to ask?

Is that…

Is…

_X.) The Gambler of Fate_

I remember how I died the first time…

A demon called Oogie Boogie came to my world. He saw a kindred spirit in me and challenged me to a game of cards, swearing not to cheat. He even let me choose the venue for our game. If I won, he'd pack up the Heartless he brought with him and leave. If he won… Well…

Needless to say, he won. And yes, he kept his promise.

It didn't bother me that much. All life is a gamble. And the non-life of a Nobody even more so. Especially with misinformed old fools like Yensid and vengeance-crazed lunatics like that Ansem character after us.

All life is a gamble.

Which is why I'm a little confused.

Roxas had never beaten me before in one of my countdown battles. And there's not THAT much difference between Roxas and Sora…

So why?

Why did my gamble fail?

It shouldn't bother me this much that I'm dying.

This can't be right.

Roxas…

How could you?

Weren't we a family to you?

Did nothing you experience with us matter?

How could you do this to us?

Getting harder to think… I'm fading fast…

No… I need another chance…

I need to reroll the dice, to try this again…

I know the roll will be in my favor if I can just try again…

I can't fade yet…

Not now…

NOT NOW!!!!

_XI.) The Graceful Assassin_

None of them listened to me.

Except for Larxene…

And in the end I think she wasn't taking me seriously…

…

This is pathetic…

When someone dies, their life is supposed to flash before their eyes.

And all I can think of the flowers…

They've always been a part of my life, even before I became a Nobody…

I left a flower on everyone I killed.

Their subtle perfection…

Their supple beauty…

Even in my most brutal assassinations, the flowers brought beauty. They gave each death meaning, making each corpse a work of art.

And even when the flowers wilted and died, their bodies just became part of the soil, nourishing other flowers.

A marvelous cycle of life, as beautiful as the flowers themselves.

I always compared myself to them, thought that I was just like them, that my beauty would renew the world around me…

I can almost hear that lunatic Xemnas laughing at me…

I'm no flower…

I'm just a weed…

And now I'm fading away…

To everyone left…

Beware Xemnas…

He has no intention of sharing Kingdom Hearts with you…

Let my death be an example of what awaits all who serve the man who brought the darkness into the world…

I may be a killer…

But Xemnas is a maniac…

…

I wish I had a flower with me now…

Any flower at all…

Even the tiniest dandelion…

I don't want to die such an ugly, meaningless death…

_XII.) The Savage Nymph_

I don't want to die.

That miserable flower-sniffing faggot…

He said this would work!

And now I'm dying.

Killed by a fucking twerp and his freaky-ass friends…

This isn't right…

It's not fucking FAIR!!!

I can't die like this…

I won't…

allow…

help me…

_XIII.) The Key of Destiny_

Is it supposed to be like this?

I thought…

I thought when I merged back with Sora, that I was supposed to BECOME him…

But I'm still aware…

I see through his eyes…

I hear what he hears…

But I have no control…

I cannot feel what he feels…

I can't even access his mind…

But he has full access to mine…

I've become nothing more than a passenger…

Naminé…

Was this supposed to happen?

I don't know…

I don't know if I can take this…

_The Memory Witch_

No…

No no no…

It's not supposed to be like this…

Once I re-merged with Kairi, I was supposed to become a part of her…

These awful memories were supposed to fade…

My mind was supposed to totally merge with hers…

But I'm trapped…

I see what Kairi sees, hear what she hears…

But I have no control…

She can call up my memories, but I cannot project my thoughts into hers, or see her thoughts…

I cannot feel…

I cannot feel anything…

Roxas…

I'm so sorry…

Ansem…

You…

Why did you lie to me?

WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME!?!?

_The Wise Fool_

I am a fool.

I realize that now.

This is all my fault, you know.

Xehanort, the Organization, Maleficent, all of it.

Ansem the Wise they called me…

Hah.

Some wisdom.

Because of me, because of my stupidity, I let my six greatest pupils fall into damnation.

Because of my ignorance, world after world fell into the darkness, darkness commanded by a sorceress I foolishly believed to be good.

Because of me, my dear friend King Mickey nearly lost his own home to darkness…

And because of me, my daughter and her two young friends are suffering from my mistakes…

This is all I can do to atone. It will not destroy this Kingdom Hearts, but it will damage it.

Now run… The device is about to explode…

Kairi…

It was good to see you again after so long…

You look just like your mother…

_The Unholy Sorceress_

How delightful this has turned out.

My enemies in Organization XIII are dead. Faded back into the shadows.

Their castle, their world, is mine now.

And all I had to do was play hero for a while.

Xehanort… Xemnas… Or whatever the hell your name is…

You thought me a pawn.

And yet in the end, who is still alive?

Who has the castle?

Who has control of all the pieces on the field now?

HA!

No one controls me.

The darkness is mine to command now, thanks to you. Hell holds no sway over my soul anymore.

I am free.

I am strong.

And even better…

I see the madness growing within Sora and Kairi.

Their Nobodies are still aware.

It's only a matter of time now before Roxas and Naminé start to go mad.

And then I will bring them to me.

I'll bring them all back. Naminé, the entire Organization, I'll bring them back to life.

Only this time, they will be MY puppets.

And then all the worlds will learn why I, Maleficent, am the one true Mistress of All Evil.

See you soon, Sora.


End file.
